Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture hinge provided to a furniture wall so as to be used as an opening and closing means of a furniture door and, more particularly, to a furniture hinge for increasing the jumping length of a furniture door, in which the length of the furniture hinge is changed according to the opening or closing amount of the furniture door so as to prevent damage as well as noise owing to the friction between the furniture door and a furniture wall.
Background Art
Generally, a furniture hinge is a steel structure provided to a furniture wall and a furniture door so as to be used as an opening and closing means of the furniture door. As for such a furniture hinge, it is important to minimize the noise and movement that might be generated in the opening and closing process of the furniture door, as well as improve the operability required in the installation process and setting process of the furniture door.
As an example, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a furniture hinge 100 includes a body part 110, a door fixing part 120 coupled to a furniture door D by a bolt in a state, in which the door fixing part 120 is coupled to one end portion of the body part 110 through a door hinge 140, and a wall fixing part 130 coupled to a furniture wall B by a bolt in a state, in which the wall fixing part 130 is coupled to the lower surface of the body part 110.
In addition, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the hinge part 140 includes an upper rotation plate 142 hinge-coupled to the body part 110 and the door fixing part 120 so as to provide elastic force, and a lower rotation plate 144 hinge-coupled to the body part 110 and the door fixing part 120 so as to guide the operation of the upper rotation plate 142.
Therefore, if the furniture door D is opened in a state, in which the furniture hinge 100 is provided in furniture such as a dresser or a sink, the furniture door D is rotated and opened along hinge shafts 125, which connect the body part 110 and the hinge part 140 respectively, in the sequence shown in FIG. 3.
However, the furniture hinge 100 is a structure, in which the opening or closing amount of the furniture door D is determined only according to the rotation angle of the hinge part 140. Therefore, when the furniture door D is completely opened, the furniture door D and the furniture wall B are in contact with each other at a portion “A” shown in FIG. 2, thereby generating noise or damage.
That is, the furniture hinge 100 has a structure, in which the upper/lower rotation plates 142, 144 rotate only along the hinge shafts 125, wherein, when the furniture door D is opened at an angle of 90 degrees or more, the corner portion of the furniture door D is struck on the outer wall of the furniture wall B and is damaged, so that the service life of the furniture is lowered.
Thus, there is an acute need for research to completely block the contact between the corner portion of the furniture door D and the outer wall of the furniture wall B in the opening process of the furniture door D so as to prevent damage to the furniture door D or the furniture wall B as well as contact noise and frictional resistance, thereby maximizing the satisfaction of consumers.